Glossners
The Glossners are major villains of the ABC sitcom The Middle. They are a family of criminals who lives in the Heck's neighborhood at the end of the block. They are the main antagonists in the Season 9 episode Hecks vs Glossners: The Final Battle, where they stole Sue Heck's car and the Hecks, Donahues and Bill Norwood battles against the Glossners and gets Sue's car back. Biography The Glossners often terrorizes the neighborhood by damaging the neighbor's property, stealing items, littering, tearing out plants and victimizing people. In "The Neighbor", The Glossners first goes around harming everyone at School, and they fight with Sue and Carly, and steals the Hecks' boom box, then Frankie confronts Rita, and discovering that many of the stolen property are hidden in the Glossners' garage, and Frankie got them back and gives them back to the other neighbors. In "The Legacy", Sue's wins the trophy for punctuality, and the Glossners steals it, and also steals Sue's Eiffel Tower model. Sue and Brick tries finding the trophy into the Glossners' garage, but the garage closes and Brick and held him hostage. And Sue chooses Brick over the trophy, but Brick reveals to Sue that he has her trophy and takes some pieces apart. In "The Kiss", The Glossner children once invades the Heck's house when Sue and Brick are house-sitting, and messing up everything around the house. Hecks vs Glossners: Final Battle When Sue tries to head back to school, she realizes that her car was stolen. At the grocery store in the parking lot, Frankie sees Rita parking Sue's stolen car, Frankie confronts her, and Rita claims Sue's car as her gift from the boys for being a good mother, and Frankie tells Rita that Aunt Edie gave Sue her car as a gift. Then Frank tries to block Rita's way with Sue's car, and Rita speeds away as Frank dodges. The Hecks calls Officer Dugan to report a stolen car by the Glossners, but Officer Dugan can not help because of his fear of the Glossners. The Hecks are now mad and chooses to battle against the Glossners, that night they go to the Glossners' house, and Rita calls out her clan to attack, and the Hecks retreats to their hideout and Sue is trapped inside the Glossners' house. The Glossners has the Hecks outnumbered, the Donahues and Bill Norwood joins forces with the Hecks in battle against the Glossners, and Axl goes inside their house to find Sue. At the Glossners' Garage, Frankie goes inside Sue's car and finds the keys, then Rita sneaks behind and attacks her, and Frankie tries to calm Rita down, but Frankie gets pushed and shoves a cupcake into Rita's face, blinding her, and Frankie opens the Garage door. When Brick sees that one of the Glossners stole Cindy's backup safari hat, Brick get mad and leaves the hideout. At the Glossners' house, Axl found Sue and Axl grabs the key for the car, and Sue found her snow globe and tries to take it, but Derrick grabs Sue's arm, and Sue becomes shocked to see him. Outside, Axl throws the keys to Mike and pass it along to Brick, and allows him to drive Sue's car, and Brick back up slowly to prove himself a better driver, with the Muzak music playing. At the house, Derrick tells Sue the promise he made for her about being a better person, and has a job at the tattoo parlor and his first paycheck was 50 dollar, when paying beer and cigarettes, he has 18 dollars left to start a relationship with Sue. Sue tells Derrick that she is with someone else and the snow globe is a gift for her boyfriend, which cause Derrick to take the snow globe and throws it outside and Sue finally rescues it. The police arrives and arrest the Glossners, the the Hecks and the other neighbors finally got their neighborhood back. Later, Rita now redeems herself and started gardening her flowers. Relatives Rita Glossner: A single mother with four children. She is a tall woman with squiggly brown hair and is very sleazy in clothing and not very chaste. It seems that she went to jail during the series but while Frankie was walking she found out Rita returns in the neighborhood. She lets her kids cause trouble around the neighbor hood, and she denies the Hecks that her children are well-behaved children. In "Hecks vs Glossners: The Final Battle", after her children are in juvie, Rita becomes a kinder person when she starts gardening flowers. Derrick Glossner: One of Rita's sons who terrorizes the neighborhood. In "Season 5", it reveals that he has a crush on Sue, and kisses her. He asked Sue to go the prom with him, and the Diaper Glossner told Sue that he is in Juvenile Hall. Later, he got out of juvie, when Axl and Brick accidentally knock down the Polyurithane Cow, and Derrick framed his brother for doing it so he can collect the money, but Axl and Brick finally confesses.In "Hecks vs Glossners: The Final Battle", he steals a snow globe that Sue is going to give to her boyfriend. He tries to start a relationship for Sue by bettering himself, and she told him that she is with someone else, which Derrick get mad and toss the snow globe outside, and Sue finally catches it. Wade Glossner: One of Rita's sons. Diaper Glossner: One of Rita's sons, he rides on his bike with is diaper on and destroys things with his bat, and his catchphrase is "None of your business". Rodney Glossner: Fourth son of Rita in Season 9. Girl Glossner: She first appear in "The Kiss" where she and the other Glossner kids invades the Hecks' house and vandalizes everything. Brick states that she is winning the farting contest. Bill Glossner: Not always shown in the show, but he is a drug addict who was Rita's first husband. Category:Families Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Thief Category:Malefactors Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Redeemed